


Omovember Days 24/25 - While Camping/Telling a Story of an Incident

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Ash gets a little too into his story and decides he needs to reenact it.
Series: Omovember 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 4





	Omovember Days 24/25 - While Camping/Telling a Story of an Incident

Ash was standing up, telling an energetic story. Brock was smiling, since he seemed to know what happened already. Dawn was only half-listening to the energetic boy. Ash seemed to be telling a story of when he was traveling with Misty and Brock, and he had wet himself. He was describing everything in a lot of detail.

He was close to tripping and falling into the fire or into their tents. Brock and Dawn had had to warn him to be careful multiple times already. Ash seemed to have mistaken Dawn’s expression as confusion because he stands up straight and says, “I’ll show you!”

“Wait...wha-?”

He seemed to not hear her because he was already crouching down in the pose he had described in his story. Dawn could hear the deep breath he took and could see him relax. She could see the crotch part of Ash’s pants darkening and growing. Dawn found the sight strangely mesmerizing, watching his pants darken and then the liquid drip down and cause a puddle of urine to form for a few seconds before it soaks into the sand.

Dawn’s ears prick up as Ash starts making small, pleasurable noises. Those noises sound almost...Dawn shakes her head, physically trying to shake those thoughts away. Ash finishes and stands up. He finishes his story in a few breaths and runs off towards the direction of the river.


End file.
